Underworld V
by genber0398
Summary: A continuation of Underworld Awakening. Selene embarks on a journey to find Michael who has lost his memory.
1. Prologue

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

**UPDATED 4/21: This is from my previous story, Underworld Awakening, a retelling of the movie from Selene's POV. It will serve to start this new one! **

**Update 1/25/13: The story is being edited, plot won't change but small details might. **

**Prologue**

A sudden popping sound in his right ear disturbed the man's deep slumber. Memories flitted through his eyes, a young blonde woman, a car crash, and a subway station. His memories became progressively darker as a tall brunette clad in leather appeared in almost every image afterwards.

Lying with her under a bridge, him waking up to her brilliant smile. He remembered pain that was associated with the full moon. There was something more too. Fire burned through his veins as soft lips tentatively brushed against his neck before pricking the skin. Whatever that was had pulled him from the grasp of death.

This cold woman continued to haunt his dreams, until finally, he found himself in a pier. As the image slipped from his mind he registered only one more thing, a distinctively female voice that yelled, "Michael!"

The man woke to find himself encased in ice. He panicked, struggling until the glass gave way and broke, depositing his body on the floor.

"Omph" he groaned, knowing on instinct that he should rub his hands together to regain body heat.

Soon his body thawed enough that he could dress his naked body. Encased in a glass case lay a pack of clothes labeled Michael Corvin. He shattered the case and took them as his own.

The room was semi-dark, a broken light flickering on and off provided mild illumination. But he could make various medical instruments on top of a surgical counter. Perhaps he was in a medical facility? Unnerved by the silence and absence of humans, he located a door in the corner. Completely dazed and disorientated, he felt that the best thing would be to escape his confinement. Then he would find out who did this to him and seek revenge.

That last thought felt wrong, he didn't think waking up in ice merited such a strong conviction.

The door was unlocked, so he ran. He did not stop to question the high tech facility with its stainless steel or why there were men sprawled on the floor. He just hoped they weren't dead.

Instead some innate instinct led him to the roof, where the fresh air helped him recollect his thoughts. The adrenaline rush died and he beheld the city, truly aware of his actions for the first time.

He did not recognize the city. The man observed his hands, a midnight blue slowly spreading upwards like an infectious disease. Black knives protracted from his nails. He yelped and the claws retracted, his skin returning to its original color.

_Who am I?_ The man wondered. Thinking about it, he didn't even know his name. Perhaps it was Michael. The few memories he had before waking up to this nightmare were fading away. He tried to chase them but the sudden roar of helicopter wings wiped his mind clean.

Only a name remained, but the intensity with which he recalled it could only mean that she was responsible for his situation.

_Very well then, I will find you and get the answers I deserve,_ _Selene._


	2. Initiation

**Chapter 2: Initiation**

Michael ran. He ran as far and as fast as this strange body could take him. He seemed to be immune to the harsh wind that scraped his skin and did not feel the fatigue that usually accompanied more than 24 hours of malnourishment and dehydration. Hell, he didn't even feel landing on the concrete after jumping off the ten-story building.

The city streets were quiet, he hardly saw any other human and when he did, he quickly swerved to avoid them. He felt like an animal, utterly barbaric as he attempted to control his shaking body. Against his will, his chest constricted and expanded, his _claws_ dug into his shoulders as he attempted to hold himself together.

Some primal instinct urged him to run away from civilization, away from the ever-approaching police sirens. They only meant trouble for a man so clearly deranged. So Michael sought refuge in the outskirts of the city. He had no desire to become a lab rat.

Soon his only company was the woods. He climbed until the city was well and truly behind him, finding a well-hidden cavern. Without a second thought he collapsed on the dirt floor.

Michael closed his eyes to the torrent of images that made up his few memories. His name was Michael Corvin, he was 28 years old and he had come to Hungary after something….some misfortune. He couldn't recall if he had any family or why he grew claws and his skin tone took occasionally took on a bluish-grey hue. He nearly laughed at his understatement.

In short, he did not know who he was, but he was determined on localizing the lithe leather clad female that plagued his mind, _Selene_. He was certain that the dangerous female, clad in shadows and weapons, was working with those scientists that had held him captive.

He recalled another name, _Antigen_, plastered on the front of the building he had escaped. Blind fury was replaced with a sense of self-righteous vengeance, and Michael dozed off, a wicked grin on his face.

"Ur-um… Selene?" said Eve quietly, standing by the open door. Selene was scrubbing her face, trying to wash away all the dirt and grime of that night. David had taken them to a safe house located outside the city as they all needed rest.

"Yes?" She took a towel and dried off.

"Um, I was wondering if I could sleep with you? I won't bother you, I promise," she trailed off, hoping her question did not reveal too much weakness.

Selene took a long look at her daughter, who, for all her strength, was still a vulnerable child.

"Of course you can," she whispered, taking her daughter's hand softly and leading her to the bed. Together they curled up under the covers, silently coming to terms with their newfound relationship. Selene was learning how to comfort and Eve was learning how to accept and trust someone else.

Sensing her daughter's uneasiness, Selene decided to try, "You know you can tell me anything? Right? I may not be the best at expressing my own emotions, but that doesn't mean I will ignore yours."

Selene placed one arm around Eve's side and pulled her closer, keeping her other hand where she could easily stroke her wavy hair. Eve snuggled into her mother's touch instinctively, a bond growing deeper the more they spent in each other's company. Her mother's mental presence in her mind was strengthened by this rare display of physical comfort.

"I…I know that now. But I'm afraid. I'm scared that I will close my eyes and wake up tomorrow back at that cell, with _those_ people…" Eve sniffed, "And I wouldn't know who you are!"

Moved by her child's admission, Selene lifted herself slightly, her eyes furrowing in concentration, "Listen to me. I am here and I refuse to let you go. You're _mine_. And your father's child as well. We _will_ find him. Don't ever hesitate to let me drive your fears away. I will more than gladly face them for you." She placed a hesitant kiss on the child's forehead.

Eve could see the truth in Selene's conviction and she was immensely grateful for Selene's – no, her mom's words. And so she slept, for the first time knowing what a mother's embrace felt like.

* * *

In another part of the city, a tired Detective filed his report on the mysterious disappearance of the three suspects responsible for the attack on Antigen. He took a sip of his coffee and stretched his muscles languidly. It had been easy enough to give the trio time by lying to the cops, but when it came to explaining his role in the events, it was a bit tougher. His superiors wouldn't be lenient if they found him helping the other species, especially with his track record.

He re read his report once more and felt confident that he had successfully bullshitted it. Though he was not at all pleased by the revelation Selene had confirmed. Who knew how many other companies like Antigen were really underground Lycan clans? Or as a matter of fact, how many werewolves had escaped the incidence?

Purely out of curiosity, Sebastian pulled out the list of employees at Antigen from his desk and simultaneously checked the morgue's records for the confirmed deaths.

He skimmed through the names of the bodies found; they had all been retrieved naked from the crime scene as Lycans reverted to human form when killed. It was still too early for his superiors to realize the true face of the company, as he could not testify against Antigen without shedding light on one of its test subjects.

Most of the mid level employees had died, and those that lived were of no importance. So he focused on the heads of the company. Dr. Jacobs and his son, Quint had died, so why wasn't he so sure all of a sudden?

_No_ he thought, there must have been a back-up plan to insure the continuation of the Lycan species. _But who?_ It must have been someone in charge of supplies, of handling transportation and who had been around for 12 years.

Mug shots, personal employee files and newspaper clips. He scanned through all of them until one of them gave him pause.

_Jonathan Crane__**. **__Age: 35 years, Occupation: Head of Antigen's Supply Management Division_

_Supply Management?_ _More like smuggling food and weapons to the Lycans still living underground _thought Sebastian sarcastically. He crosschecked the name with the death list. It was not there.

* * *

Jonathan Crane was an intelligent man with a vision and visionary men like him do not take well the news that in a single night, the Lycan's best hope for winning the war was destroyed. And by a child no less!

To the public, he was simply the errand boy. He organized the shipments of supplies to various pharmacies. In private, he was responsible for the remaining Lycan clans that lived in the Hungary sewers. Dr. Jacob might have been holed up in his lab trying to immunize Lycans against silver, but he knew nothing about the real condition of his people.

Life among humans had pampered him, made the scientist careless, which was why Jonathan was more than happy to take a back seat. That is, until now. He had witnessed the capture and outbreak of the Death Dealer, knew the threat she and her offspring posed. And when it all came crashing down, he fled, making his way to the most remote safehouse for Lycans. He was utterly disgusted when he learned of the full extent of the damage, their entire cover, blown. And by a female who should be dead, _she had certainly lived long enough_.

But it was here, at the outskirts of the city, that he saw something that made his inner wolf grin wickedly. Entering a well-hidden cave was Subject 0, the first hybrid, descendent of Alexander Corvinus, Michael Corvin.


	3. Agitation

**Chapter 3: Agitation**

Michael was surprised when he explored the desolate cave. Instead of an endless rock hole, he found a door at the end of the passageway. Startled, he approached it carefully, but it was unlocked. He gripped the handle, ready to bolt at the slightest threat.

But the only noise came from the pitter-patter of the water drops that echoed throughout the cavern. So he opened the door and went down the spiraling staircase into another dark room. But this time his acute vision spied a light switch and he flipped it on.

It was a strange room, metal and shiny, filled with advanced tech that Michael did not recognize. Over in one corner there were crates labeled medical supplies and food.

Michael quickly made his way there first and wrenched the lid marked _food _open with his hand. But there were only bags of blood inside. A rich thick liquid whose taste he could almost – _what was wrong with him?_

Puzzled, he opened the other one in case there was a mix-up. But no, the second crate did contain medical supplies; he identified otoscopes, thermometers, gauzes, stethoscopes and syringes. He eyed them apprehensively, familiarity washing over him as he traced the instruments with his fingers. His hands remembered what his brain could not and once again, Michael lamented his loss of self. _I hope that I was a good man, that I used these tools for good_. Although his mutated body and cannibalistic appetite suggested otherwise.

Sighing he moved on with his inspection of the room. Fancy hardware, things that resembled cell phones and to his right on the wall, _weapons_.

They were complicated, monstrous things, loaded with blue glowing bullets. Michael was suddenly very glad for the dust on the guns. It meant its owners were long gone, but regardless, Michael wasn't going to stay for long. He would leave and return to America. His misfortunes started when he stepped onto European soil.

As for his subtle transformations into something non-human, well he looked fine now. He examined his calloused hands. He was glad they were not blue.

Whatever Antigen did to him, it was best if he remained calm. He remembered the claws and color change occurring while he was running, afraid for his life, but he was safe now.

_Hmmm perhaps its best if I do not over exert myself, I don't want to end up like the Hulk!_ Michael thought, laughing out loud at the sudden comparison, glad to have a way to relieve his stress and confusion.

He decided to clean up, find some cash and then leave. But while he was tugging on a plain grey t-shirt, he heard footsteps. Almost involuntarily, his claws emerged and he leaped to the room's opening, yanking the perpetrator inside and throwing him to the floor.

"Wait!" the man cried out, "I've come to help you!"

Michael paused, regret at his sudden violent reaction eating his insides. _So much for calm and serenity_. He nodded, giving the man permission to speak.

* * *

Jonathan Crane thanked the father of all werewolves, William Corvinus, when he saw the hybrid enter the old Lycan safe house. He heard about his lover's escape and the subsequent attack on Antigen over their daughter, Subject 2, but he did not anticipate the hybrid's release. Upon their capture twelve years ago, Michael had been thrown into a cryogenic chamber with the words 'Subject 0' stamped on the front, never to be bothered with again.

No one but a chosen few knew about Michael's existence. But Jonathan knew how important he was to the Lycans. He was their greatest weapon despite his allegiance to a vampire warrior. Such things were flimsy to begin with and no doubt a twelve-year separation would only widen the gap.

He didn't agree with Jacob's decision to let the hybrid child live. It had been an incredible surprise when they found the feeble life just settling in Selene's womb, but even then Crane only cared about the hybrid.

_"Crane, am I reading these signals correctly?"_

_Jacob beckoned him to observe the vital readings from the comatose vampire on the operating table. It was the most peculiar thing, there were two heartbeats recording on the electrocardiograph. _

_Crane replied coldly, "I believe the female is pregnant. A few weeks at most." He hid his disgust at the fact. The Death Dealer should have been left to die in her watery grave. _

_Jacobs merely nodded, "That is what I thought. But how? The ramifications of this fortunate incident are grand indeed. Oh what it could mean for our species," his voice trailed off, his mind contemplating the possibilities._

_Crane gritted his teeth, "What about the hybrid? Michael?" He gestured toward the American lying on the other bed, completely forgotten in light of this new….development. _

_Jacobs barely spared him a glance, "Oh him? I was planning on cryogenically freezing them both, a much safer alternative. Neither of them can ever wake up again."_

_"So you'll dispose of the child too?" Crane inquired with clinical detachment._

_Jacobs glanced up sharply from his notes, his face blotched red with anger "Of course not you fucking idiot! This is our future!"_

_But Crane simply stated, "I was aware of that, however I do hope you know gestation period is probably around nine months? What do you intend to do with the female till then?"_

_"Sedate her. Use the new stuff that Ziodex synthesized for the raids and up the dosage to 500 mg. Set up a IV serum for total nutrient admixture. Then when the fetus is old enough we'll extract it."_

_Crane met Jacobs' half crazed-half jubilant look. _

_"As you wish."_

He told Jacob to kill both the child and the Death Dealer while they were in their power; they represented a dire threat to their species. But he didn't and now they had all paid the consequences.

Crane wasn't going to err this time, so when he entered the room with Michael inside and saw the confusion in his eyes, he knew.

The hybrid had lost his memory. A possibly permanent side affect of prolonged dormancy and brain inactivity. And after all, proper re vitalizing protocols had not been activated for him like they had been for the Death Dealer; he was simply "thawed" out.

"Wait!" he blubbered out, a plan quickly rooting in his mind, "I've come to help you!"

Michael nodded and Crane slowly got to his feet. If the hybrid did not recall anything before his imprisonment, he wouldn't remember Selene either.

"My name is Jonathan Crane. I … am responsible for this safe house. It's for Lycans, but you're a special case, right?"

"What do you mean? You know what I am?"

"Of course, you're one of us…but more. We are a nearly extinct species that has been struggling to survive since the medieval ages where we were enslaved by the vampires. Now of course everyone knows about the existence of both species but even now, vampires remain our mortal enemies."

Michael looked overwhelmed as if he couldn't believe that the supernatural truly exist and who could blame him? That only meant his memory was truly diminished.

"What is the last thing you remember?" Crane asked, his eyes zeroing in on Michael's reaction.

"Well..." he began slowly, "I-I was at a train station going home. It was raining but something broke out – a fight – but I can't recall who I was or why I moved here when I was fine in America."

Crane was giddy; he could have jumped up and down at his most delicious find but instead he maintained his kind grandfather façade. It was almost too perfect to behold.

"Come here and I will tell you everything."

* * *

It did not take long for Michael to process and believe what the man was telling him.

He was too confused and uncomfortable with his current self to doubt what Crane divulged. His brain readily accepted the words coming out of Jonathan Crane's mouth.

"Your name is Michael Corvin and you worked as a doctor in America before the death of your wife, Samantha, led you to Budapest. Here you stayed until that fateful night at the subway station."

For a split second, he was mentally transported back to a lonely roadside in New Haven, watching a young woman slowly die right before his eyes. He associated the emptiness with the death of his beloved wife.

He remembered her beautiful face and the day in the park where he asked her to marry him. He kept a picture in his apartment of that wonderful day. Another fact registered in his memory; _he was a doctor_.

The train station incident though, he didn't recall anything other than meeting _that _woman, the brunette, for the first time.

"I only remember a woman there, tall, lethal looking in a leather outfit. Who is she?"

"Her name is Selene and she is a formidable Death Dealer," stated Crane simply.

"A vampire warrior," he clarified for Michael's sake, "and perhaps one of the reasons why our species is near extinction. She killed William, our ancestor and finally went mad, killing two of her own Elders. Now she just seeks revenge on our species for the death of her family even though we are innocent."

Michael had another flash of teeth at his jugular and a tongue lapping at the crimson streak of blood. Crane continued his explanation of the virus that caused lycanthropy or vampirism, a medical insight that Michael valued.

"Was she the one who bit me?"

Crane cautiously paused before he answered, "Yes, she is responsible for your transformation into a hybrid. You are the last living descendent of Alexander Corvinus, the father of the immortal species and, you might not remember it, but you had volunteered to take part in an experiment." _Yes, that works_ Crane thought, spinning the facts to his own personal taste.

"You were bitten by Lucian, our original leader and then we meant to procure vampire Elder blood for your transformation except we were attacked by the Death Dealer who bit you in an attempt to kill you. But instead it triggered a hybrid transformation that allowed you to foil her plan."

Michael's mind once again reeled at the onslaught of information and mixed memories; it was like adding an extra drop to the already full cup. It was all too much and his anger and indignation rose to the surface with his next question.

"What of Antigen? I woke up a day ago in a frozen chamber! What the fuck happened there!" he exclaimed, shaking his fists at Crane.

Crane wisely decided that he was threading on dangerous territory here and decided to spin another version of the truth.

"Antigen is our company, but wait!" Crane placed his hands upwards in self-defense, as Michael clenched his fists. "We are a research company and a couple of years ago we found you with a grave injury. Our goal was to heal you and to duplicate a serum that would allow us to gain a hybrid status and equal footing with the vampires. The day you woke was the day Selene attacked our facilities. She is still our most dangerous enemy and the reason I came here to find you, Michael."

It worked, Jonathan's story, although insubstantial, had convinced Michael. He could see it in his eyes that Michael needed something to fight for and retain his sanity.

Michael took a deep breath and sat down, "What now?"

"Well, you should eat," Crane gestured towards the blood bags, "You need your strength. We'll rest here and tomorrow I'll take you to meet the rest of our brethren. My job is still the same, to keep Selene from killing you and to help you with any confusing memory. You can trust me with anything."

With a parting nod, Crane left to sleep in one of the cots located at the entrance, promising to watch over Michael.

Michael waited until he left to grab a blood bag. "O negative" it read and the mere thought of ingesting human blood made him nauseous. He threw the bag across the room and placed his head in his lap. He felt a strong twinge of deja vu, indicating he had done something similar a long time ago.

He groaned and ran his fingers through his pounding temple. He could no longer blame Antigen for his predicament, but he could sure as hell hunt this 'Selene' down.

* * *

Selene woke just as dawn was approaching. With her sleep cycle wiped clean by 12 years of icy suspension, she no longer distinguished between night and day. While she was still a creature of the night, the daytime was better suited to her plans.

Leaving Eve with a kiss that barely disturbed her deep slumber, Selene walked to the safe house's surveillance room. Although intimidated at first by the advanced technology, Selene soon relished the easiness with which she navigated the database.

She found a live time video feed of the abandoned pier and quickly viewed the latest footage.

"He's not there," said a voice behind her. It was David who walked up next to her, "I took the liberty of scanning the video already but there's no sign of him."

He sounded hesitant and when Selene met his stoic gaze she knew he bore ill news.

"What do wish to tell me, David?" she said dryly.

"Don't you wonder why Michael did not come to your aid at Antigen? The process should have been finished and if he was smart, he should gone to the pier like you did, " David smiled apologetically before continuing, "but of course this only means that he was captured."

Selene closed her eyes and tried to feel his presence the way she felt Eve's but it was no use, Michael was too far away. So she did the next best thing, she called up a search grid for the city.

"What's this for?"

"If Eve is near Michael, she will feel it, even if he is incapacitated. We need to search the entire city, especially the locations with known Lycan sightings," Selene stated matter-of-factly.

"Here," she pointed at the map on screen, "and here are our best bets. There is an uncharacteristically high number of suspected Lycans that were cleared according to Sebastian's records."

Selene began listing off the supplies they needed for their mission; she would need her twin Berettas, those star shaped explosives and a bulletproof vest. When David looked at her questioningly, she merely said, "It's for Eve, I don't want a single stray bullet to even graze her skin."

David, sensing Selene's worry, stopped her pacing with a hand to her shoulder in support. "I'm with you Selene and I'll protect Eve with my life."

Selene nodded, not at all comfortable with another's touch, much less a handsome male who was not Michael, but she acknowledged his gesture.

Eve chose this precise moment to enter and Selene took in her daughter's unkempt appearance; they all needed clothes and food.

"Eve. Are you alright?"

Eve was surprised to find David and Selene discussing their plans without her. She wasn't a child anymore and she did not want to be treated like one. Plus, even though she liked David, she did not want his hand on her mother. _My parents are deeply in love_.

"Yes, what are you doing?" she asked pointedly.

David exchanged a look with Selene before answering, "We have decided to systematically search the city using your connection to Michael. If you see him, it should trigger the mind connection."

"Yes," Selene elaborated, "but you'll be with us the entire time and I won't let anything get within 20 feet of you. Agreed?" She reached over and caressed Eve's hair, if a bit awkwardly.

Eve nodded, determination that could only be from her mother's genes blazing in her hybrid eyes. For now, more than anything, Eve longed for her father's embrace.

**Please let me excuse myself for updating after such a long time! I love your reviews and all my loyal readers who add my story to their alerts. Update – 1/25/13 Editing is up to this point. **


	4. Remembrance

**Please let me excuse myself for updating after such a long time! I love your reviews and all my loyal readers who add my story to their alerts. Update-chapter edited as of 1/27/13**

**Chapter 4: Remembrance**

"Eve, are you tired? We could stop the search for today and finish this sector tomorrow," asked Selene, watching her daughter stifle a yawn. For the past day they had swept the entire city far and wide for the smallest sign of Michael. Eve and Selene were dressed as humans, in grey pea coats similar to the one Selene stole during her escape from Antigen.

David was somewhere nearby, keeping a close eye on them. It was quite remarkable to uncover that Selene's blood granted him immunity to the sun. This was a pivotal discovery that the vampires needed to explore if they were going to survive as a species, but this was an endeavor for another time.

"I'm not tired," she stated rebelliously, "I feel…frustrated! We've been walking for hours and I'm trying, I really am. I want…I need to find him," cried Eve, her hybrid eyes suddenly glistening.

It broke Selene's heart. She too felt dissatisfied and in the need of a good fight; any Lycan would have made a great stress reliever right then. Her Berettas had waited patiently on her side holster. Unlike Eve though, it was only her centuries of playing the stoic warrior that stopped her from breaking into hysterics.

She spoke into her earpiece, "David, let's stop for today. We only have the outskirts left and it's late."

"Alright. I'll run ahead and check the route. Meet you there."

Once David left, Selene pulled Eve into a nearby park. It was dusk and the park was nicely deserted, an ideal private spot for their conversation.

Selene sat down and motioned for Eve to join her. They sat in silence, Selene closing her eyes to take in the final rays of the sun, a pleasure that had long been denied.

"I may not be good at being a 'mom' (Selene cringed at the word), but I am quite certain that something is bothering you. What is it?"

Eve's tears had long dried, but she wiped her face regardless.

"I-I just want to have some proof that _he _exists. That the visions aren't all in my head and _my _father is real. He is only a face in my mind. _Who_ is he?"

Selene stroked Eve's hair softly and found the answers easy enough. "Your father is a wonderful man. He's selfless, giving and incredibly brave. When I met him he was simply another target, a doctor caught up in the wrong world. But he saved my life in more ways than one. I had no other purpose other than killing the next Lycan and when that part of my life was revealed to be a lie, Michael became the dream I fought for."

Selene's eyes were unfocused, so lost in memories she failed to notice the subtle change in the air. The beautiful sunset was replaced with the cold chill of the night and a glorious full moon.

"I didn't care that he was a Lycan and he didn't care that I was practically an ancient lady," Eve chuckled at her mother's rare bout of wit, "I love your father immensely and although I most certainly wasn't expecting a child, I wouldn't change this moment for the world. Never doubt that."

Eve listened to her mom's confession. Michael was more than a name now; he was a hero in her young eyes.

She wanted to know more about the man, who like her, had been part of experiment against his will and had fought bravely against it. Both her parents were valiant and strong warriors, like legendary gods.

"Tell me more. Please," she pleaded.

Selene smiled and spotted something. "You know when I was little I used to love to swing with my sister, Cecilia. Would you like to try?"

Eve nodded and went over to the strange contraption made of an arrangement of metal poles and cables.

"Here, sit there," Selene motioned to the seat held up by chains, "Hold on to them and I'll push."

At the first push, Eve was startled and quickly grasped the chains, but soon she relaxed against the soft touch of her mother's fingers and the feel of the air beneath her. _It was almost like flying._

Eve smiled and giggled wildly, yelling, "Higher! Higher!"

At one point, Selene sat in the swing next to her and showed her how to use her feet to propel herself forward.

"The first time I met your father was in a subway station. Amidst the cross fire between Lycans and vampires, he ran to save a woman who had been wounded…"

And so Selene told Eve everything, the massacre of her family, Viktor, Marcus, and Michael's ancestry, all while riding the wind gently on the swing. When she finished, Eve had a question to ask.

"Selene, could you teach me how to fight? Defend myself?"

Selene raised her eyebrows, but before she could answer, three large figures surrounded the playground; they were lycans.

She swore and stood up protectively in front of Eve. _Come on _she challenged, _I can rip you all apart even on my worst day!_

They lunged, swiping their unusually yellow claws, and Selene pulled out her Berettas, killing one before another slammed into her. As she struggled with breaking the lycan's neck, she saw a vision from Eve.

She had leapt on the lycan, a foolish yet brave move, distracting him long enough for Selene to reach for her fallen gun and blast the werewolf's brains out.

The lycan's heavy carcass slumped against her while the last remaining lycan pummeled into Eve.

"Eve!" she shouted, crawling from underneath the lycan. These lycans weren't exactly Uber-Lycans, but they more resilient than what she had seen. _It seems that the good doctor's magical formula spread past Antigen's gates._

Eve was holding her own, using one hand to cleanly stop the lycan's claws from touching her. Yet she forgot about the lycan's other hand, which was now spiraling, towards her midsection in violent retribution.

Eve froze. "Mum!"

Selene was there in a millisecond and twisted the lycan's head off.

"Eve! Look at me!" She turned her daughter's body around, yanking her into a hug when she found her unharmed.

"Mum, I'm fine!" Eve said, muffled by her mother's fierce embrace.

The world paused. "What did you call me?"

Eve seemed flabbergasted, just like Selene, to have let the M word slip out. The stoic warrior, murderess of two Vampire Elders had just been called 'Mum'. But truthfully Selene didn't mind too much; 'Mum' had its charms.

"Mum, I think," came Eve's hesitant reply.

A loud boom behind them interrupted the moment. Selene leaped and grabbed Eve's hand. Together they raced away from the bodies, both their senses quite attune to the fact that at least a dozen lycans were in the vicinity.

"David!" tried Selene on her microphone as they quickly navigated the streets back to their safehouse.

Another block north and Eve stopped her mom to catch her breath. Her ankle felt strange and Selene grimly declared it sprained.

"We are a couple blocks away, I'm going to carry you and we'll have a look at it there."

"But you're wounded too!" Eve pointed at Selene's shoulder, where a nasty cut slit its way across her entire front. Flaps of skin had been opened and the tissue below was grotesquely red and inflamed.

_Fuck!_ She had not registered this particular wound but when she did, Selene doubled over with the pain. It was not healing.

David's voice came over the static. "N-! Safe house has been compromised! Selene do you copy! I found – It's a tr-! You're surrounded! I'll try—go – to Andor St, - wait –you there!"

_Fuck! Fuck!_ Selene cursed again, a lycan horde of that magnitude was probably stationed nearby and they had unknowingly tripped its defenses. Interestingly enough, she did not remember records of suspected lycans there.

A long howl pierced the air….and the white full moon shone ominously over them.

"Come on!" Selene gathered Eve into her arms and ran. She pushed her immortal strength to the maximum as she revealed herself out in the streets. Out of the corner of her eye she spied two lycans on the buildings, swiftly approaching.

She turned the corner and Eve screamed, "Behind you!"

Keeping one hold on Eve, who was now tightly hanging on her neck, Selene pirouetted, kneeled and shot the lycan who had jumped down.

With the other in close pursuit but out of her range, Selene took off again, _one more block_.

She drew Eve nearer, wincing at her raw wound. The street was around the corner and several things happened at once. She felt the ground shake as the lycan ripped the sidewalk with his descent. David was there, holding a shotgun and motioning for her to duck. Selene did, just as the lycan's roar and filthy breath racked her senses.

The gun went off and took down the last threat. David helped Selene up and (with Eve still wrapped around Selene's neck) they got in the car and drove off before anything else could chase after them.

**So next chapter will follow by the end of this weekend. Its typed up and will be from Michael's POV, I just have to edit a couple of things and I wanted to update at least this chapter for the moment. **


	5. Desperation

**Chapter 5: Desperation**

**Okay here's the next chapter, which has undergone a good number of revisions because I've decided to speed up the story. The paragraph in italics is from the novelization from Greg Cox.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Underworld.**

Michael woke up shivering and shaking from a nightmare. He was breathing deeply and covered in sweat. _Arrggg!_ He grabbed his pounding head and urged his body to calm down. His dream was still attacking him in flashes. _He was running, holding something immeasurably precious in his arms. His heart leaped in his chest when he felt a creature land behind him._

Then just as suddenly as they had come, the images and its ailments passed, leaving Michael utterly confused. _What a strange dream_. He mused over it before deciding it was probably a response to the stress.

He put the nightmare away from his mind, pulled on a fresh shirt and gulped down the bag of blood before he could change his mind.

"Gah!" he swallowed, not at all comfortable with how good it really tasted.

Michael then left his room and went to find Crane. He found him lying at the entrance of the cave and approached him carefully.

"Oi! Shit!" Crane jumped up. The hybrid's abilities were astonishing; he barely disturbed anything when he walked. "A simple 'Good Morning' would have sufficed."

Michael smiled, "Sorry, I honestly did not mean to startle you."

"Its fine, good to be up so early though. We must use the daylight to our advantage and reach our brethren. Its not too far from here."

Michael nodded and together they travelled a bit closer to the city. The area was destitute; they were clearly in a poor sector of the city. The only semblance of life visible was the park nearby. Michael trodden carefully behind Crane; he wanted to attract as little attention as possible.

However, a child of mere four years of age broke off from her mother and tugged on Michael's shirt. She was no taller than his knee as she said, "Hey mister, I have a boo-boo."

She pointed at her knee and indeed her pants were torn from what Michael assumed to be a fall from the slide.

Her mother arrived, "Suzie! I told you not to talk to strangers or move out of my sight!"

"But mommy, he can help! Right?" She turned her wide and inquisitive eyes to Michael.

"Sure. Hello Mrs," Michael shook the woman's hand, "My name is Michael and your daughter's right. She's got a good eye for doctors. I can take a look at her wound if you wish."

"Oh!" The woman looked flustered, "Why, sure. Sorry about overreacting, but lately this area's been rather….unsafe."

Michael nodded and grabbed his backpack. He fished around for some iodine tincture and gauze.

He pulled the girl over to sit on a bench and quickly spared a glance at Crane; he was talking on his phone.

"Okay. This here," he shook the iodine bottle, "will sting a bit but its to kill all the bacteria, but you're a brave girl right?"

Suzie smiled, displaying two adorable dimples, "Yes mister!"

Michael chuckled and soon lost himself in his work, carefully cleaning and dressing the cut. Something clicked inside of him as he recovered the first piece of his identity.

He patted the girl on the head, accepted her mom's thank you and went towards Crane who was still on the phone but now yelling and flinging his arms all over.

"..she and her daughter have 'stumbled' across everyone of our safehouses? Is that what you're fucking telling me?"

Crane turned around and caught sight of Michael, "Just be prepared!" he hissed and hung up.

"Hey, is everything okay?"

"Yeah don't worry about this, just some trouble back at our central location. Come on, where we want to go is just in this alley here."

"The entrance to the sewers?" Michael asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes but no, we took a blow when humans found about our existence. We faced persecution from both vampires and humans so we were left with no choice but to seek refuge underground."

Together they travelled down the murky tunnels, into another set of cleaner tunnels that were lined with wires and other maintenance equipment. They arrived at a complex, where the Lycans were camped out.

"Welcome to our home," proclaimed Crane, "the control room is right above us, the kitchens are one level down. We have a sparring room and a weapons development sector. There aren't enough 'rooms' so we make do with these spacious tents. There is also a curfew at midnight unless you're part of a patrol. Any questions?"

Michael eyed the facility carefully, noting where the rooms were. He remembered that he was there to help and recover his past.

"Where is the medical room?" he asked.

"Oh yes, its right at the end of this level. I can take you there right now. We are in the need of a medical supervisor, our current one isn't too experienced."

"Yes," Michael responded eagerly, "I'm on board with that idea."

People turned their heads and viewed the newest member with distrust. Michael was too clueless but Crane had already warned the Pack not to say anything that might trigger Michael's memories. The duration of amnesia caused by suspended cryogenic sleep was unpredictable. It meant his time was counted if he wanted to put his plan in motion.

They reached the med ward and Michael was surprised to see it well equipped. A young man, around his age, was using pliers to remove a silver star from another man's chest.

"Jason," Crane addressed the young man, "This here is Michael, your replacement. I know you won't mind as Michael here is actually a doctor. You will be his assistant from now on?" Michael shook Jason's hand.

"No, of course I don't mind. I was out of my league with the last time our soldiers returned with silver nitrate poisoning. Especially with the silver gas bombs that S—"

Crane coughed and sent Jason a cautionary glance.

"Right—those inhaled silver specks gave those men respiratory tract infections."

"Well, I'll leave you two to get acquainted and I'll see you, Michael, later."

Crane shot another pointed look at Jason and left for the control room; he had an issue to deal with.

He wrenched the door open and grabbed his chief of security, Peter, by the collar, hoisting up him straight up.

"What the fuck were you thinking when you're men evacuated zone three? Huh? You're orders were to remain there until I said so!"

He threw Peter in the chair, "Explain yourself!"

"Sir! We had to abandon the location, the Death Dealer, she and her child were right next to us! We would have been obliterated!"

"But she didn't! She was looking for Michael! We cannot fear a vampire! Especially not this one! A decade of imprisonment has made her weak, it's a new world for her and she will always remain weak because of _her _daughter and _her _feelings for the hybrid!"

Peter looked ashamed, "I'm sorry, we should not have run, but I don't know how she knew where to look! And it wasn't just zone three! She's been tripping our sensors all day."

Crane sighed, irritated by his last true opponent. The vampires as a species were almost extinct, only Selene remained as the last 'great' threat to the Lycans. _Well, her daughter too_.

"Pull up a map of all abandoned safehouses. I want to see where she's heading…." He trailed off and sought a pattern in Selene's transgressions. She was moving away from the city. If she had somehow managed to guess their locations, her next stop wasn't too far from here.

"Send three men there," Crane pointed to the playground, "let's send a message."

* * *

A couple hours later, Michael was thoroughly enjoying Jason's company. It was a conversation of intellectuals as Jason was like a younger version of himself.

"So how long have you lived here?" asked Michael.

"I've been here 5 years. I was in my second year of med school when the news broke out and I was one of the few that survived the initial raids."

"I wish I could remember where I was when _that_ happened," Michael closed his eyes and tried to move past whatever was blocking his memory, but it was no use.

Jason patted the man on the shoulder, "Don't force it, let your brain accustom itself to functioning again. From what I've heard you've been out of it for awhile."

"Do you know what happened to me? That name you were going to mention… that wouldn't happen to be Selene?"

Jason hesitated, "I know that she is a vampire, perhaps our greatest enemy next to the humans. But what is important is that you Michael are unique and can save our race. It is really an honor to have a hybrid on our side."

Michael nodded and their interlude finished with the arrival of two gravely wounded men. Michael sprung up and inspected the bullet hole of the man who was shot in the chest.

"I need you to remove that bullet from the other man while I check on this one. Then I will you need to disinfect the wound and stitch it up. This man here will need surgery, the bullet damaged some arteries and organs."

Both men worked in silence and only when Michael stabilized both patients, did he ask Jason, "You don't think it was her?"

Jason looked up wearily from his chair, "I don't know, there's been so much activity in our facility lately, cause of the whole Antigen break in. But really, don't worry. Sooner or later they will catch her and this will end. You should stop by at the weapons department though. If I had any flair for the whole vampire-hunting thing, I would have joined. They have killer weapons there."

Michael didn't know if he had any flair for killing…but it was worth a try.

* * *

"What the hell happened?" bellowed David, smoothly evading traffic and seeking the fastest route back to his father's coven. Anything else was too dangerous.

Selene drew in a couple of wincing breaths. Eve was still hanging from her neck, her arms wrapped like a vise.

"Eve, sweetie, you can let go now. We are safe. You are choking your mom."

Eve slowly lifted her head and untangled herself from her mother, sitting next to her.

"Mom, you're hurt!" Eve yelled in surprise, pointing at Selene's mangled flesh, "Why isn't it healing? Do you need blood? I can give you some of mine!"

Eve held out her hand, but Selene grabbed it and softly placed it down. She gave it a light squeeze, "It's nothing, and I've had worse."

And it was true. This was nothing like when Marcus had impaled her with his wing, or when the guard at Antigen had shot her in the head. But the car still spun wildly in her mind, _or maybe its me_. _I don't hear David or Eve complaining_.

"I—arg!" Selene's hand went to her head. She pulled in short, labored breaths before collapsing on the back seat, wondering why on earth the wound did not heal.

"Selene!" David stomped on the brakes and in a second he had the door open and Selene placed on the ground. They weren't far from Thomas' coven, but something was clearly wrong with the Death Dealer.

"Eve, what attacked your mother?"

"I—it was a Lycan! But I don't know, it was different. Is she going to be alright?"

David eyed the wound carefully, looking for any indication of healing. He reached inside his coat and pulled out a knife, ready to slice his wrist.

But a hand shot out and stopped it. "Wait," said Eve, "I'll do it." Wordlessly, David handed the knife over and Eve slit her wrist open. She poured the blood over Selene's lips and waited.

At first nothing, but then slowly her mom responded, her hands coming up to pull Eve's wrist closer. She drank subconsciously and slowly the wound knit itself closed. At the end, it was still red and raised, but no longer gaping open.

Selene remained limp so David carried her back to the van and headed back to the coven.

* * *

_Selene felt a wall crumble inside her, falling away just like her discarded clothes. She fell back against the blanket and scattered pieces of clothing. Her pale arms reached out for him. Michael kicked off his soggy trousers and joined her upon the makeshift bed, resting his weight atop her pliant curves. Their skin brushed together in a tantalizing caress. His hungry mouth found her breast…._

Selene gasped and sat straight up, completely disoriented by her surroundings. It was Eve's room, back at Thomas' coven. She touched her chest and found her suit discarded and her top half wrapped in a white bandage.

She kicked the covers off, suddenly desperate. Her latest dream had been painfully real. _This was it. _Today was the day she would find Michael or die trying. She pulled on her suit and left to find David.

She found him in his room, polishing his sword.

He turned around alarmed, "Selene! What are you doing? You should be resting!"

"No," she cut him off, "I'm fine. Where is Eve?"

"Eve is fine. She's with Martha, our healer. She went to show her our relics."

"Good. Can you please look after her? I need to go back and recheck the zone where we were attacked."

David frowned, "Wait? You want to return to the place where you were wounded with something that blocked your healing ability? Its rash especially when Eve needs you here."

Selene crossed her arms; she wasn't someone who liked to be patronized. Or told what to do, "David, I was caught unaware," she stated rationally, "I'll avoid their claws next time. But I _know _what I saw and I know what my gut tells me. That is where Michael is being held, and I'm going after him!"

David grimaced but conceded, "Alright, I'll go with you."

"No! I need you to stay here and look after Eve. I don't trust anyone else to do it."

Without looking back, Selene holstered two Berettas, grabbed the newly filed sword and left without another word.

**Thank you for staying with me in this story. Please review and next chapter is the long awaited confrontation between Selene and Michael. I don't even know what will happen.**


	6. Causation

**Chapter 6: Causation**

**Recap: Selene has gone to search for Michael, leaving David and Eve behind. Michael, taking Jason's advice, is heading to the weapons center. Enjoy. Updated 2/1/13 Disclaimer: I do not own Underworld.**

Michael found the weapons room in another lower level of the complex. In front of him stretched a corridor that forked off into two and then three other paths. It was a busy place, scientists and guards alike walked past. One of the scientists approached him.

"Michael? I'm Geoffrey," they shook hands, "Jason told me you were coming down here. I'm free, so I can give you a tour."

Michael nodded and they set off, stopping occasionally to observe those in lab coats experimenting on the other side of the plexi glass.

"This place was originally constructed as an immediate hideout for Lycans during the 'Revelation' but over time it became Antigen's second base. Now our focus is on developing weapons to match the silver nitrate that vampires use."

Geoffrey motioned for Michael to enter a dimly lit room with weapons showcased on the walls.

"Don't you use UV rounds already?" asked Michael.

"Yes, we do. But they are becoming highly ineffective against older vampires so we've come up with something better."

"Huh," remarked Michael, momentarily distracted by a strange contraption. It was a mechanical bug yet it still thrummed with life.

Geoffrey, noticing Michael's fascination, elaborated.

"It's a leech, a biologically engineered weapon designed to deprive a vampire of their _blood_. All this baby has to do is latch onto a vampire's skin, preferably the jugular, and voila!"

Michael shuddered. It was a violent image, to have a leech wrapped around your throat. He realized he was only beginning to scratch the surface of the animosity that existed between vampires and Lycans.

"My break is up. How about I lead you to the training room?"

Michael nodded and was following Geoffrey out when a syringe guarded by crisscrossing red laser lines caught his eye.

"What's that?" he asked.

Geoffrey shrugged his shoulders, "I'm not sure, you'll have to ask Crane about his latest project. Come on."

Michael made a mental note about the syringe; there were just too many things to discuss with him. His choice to blindly follow Crane only generated more questions than it answered.

Geoffrey dropped him off by the stands of the arena underground. Lycans were sitting on the makeshift seats and cheering on the duo sparing up front. Michael sat down to note any useful fighting techniques.

The two men had shifted into their lycan form and were circling each other. They were extremely muscular, hairy and stood at least 8 feet tall. Brute strength exuded off their sweaty bodies, two rocks colliding spectacularly in the center.

The crowd around him shouted two names, "Ian" and "Shane". The one with a thicker, darker grey fur ducked a swipe from the slightly smaller lycan and threw him into the ropes. The smaller werewolf bounced and used the momentum to slam the other lycan onto the floor. They struggled, paws on each other's necks, limbs entangled and straining to subdue the other.

It was an evenly matched bout and soon Michael was cheering along with the multitude.

"No! Don't do that! Watch your back! WATCH YOUR BACK!"

"My…you're enjoying yourself," said a voice next to him.

Michael whipped his head, eyes widening, because in front of him was a woman.

She was gorgeous too, with dark European features and long legs. She also wore a lab coat.

Michael cleared his throat. "Hi. I'm Michael."

"Cassandra," she replied, "Is this your first time here?"

"Yep, I'm the new guy, only hybrid too," he replied friendly, the adrenaline from the match heightening his senses.

Cassandra's eyes lit up in recognition. "Oh that's right! I'm sorry, I should have recognized you, I just saw you here by yourself and felt I should introduce myself."

"So do you know who the contenders are?" he motioned to the fight.

Cassandra smiled. "Yes, those are the twins, Ian and Shane. They are the best native fighters."

"Native?"

"Yeah, they battle in their 'beast' form. What about you? Do you fight?"

Michael chuckled. "Me, no? I wouldn't last a second up there."

"Well I would place my bets on you," she replied, placing her hand on Michael's knee, "I hope this doesn't seem too forward, but everyone around here knows your story. I know it must be hard, this life, but it makes you a brave man."

"Thanks," said Michael, gratefully for her sincere words, "And do you live here too? Are you a Lycan?"

"I work in the lab, you're welcome to stop by anytime."

The bell chose that moment to ring, signaling the end of the match. Shane had won and another man rose to the podium.

"And the winner is Shane! Let's give him a round of applause and let's see…. You there! Young man! Would you like to be next?"

Michael turned his head sideways a couple of times before he realized the man _was_ referring to him. Cassandra nodded encouragingly as Michael rose.

_What the hell, this is what I'm here for_.

As he approached the ring, the announcer recognized the hybrid. He spoke into his microphone, "Ladies and gentlemen! I have the honor of presenting you the one and only hybrid! Michael Corvin!"

The entire audience shifted its attention to the man in the ring. Michael didn't know it, but he was a legend. No one had seen a hybrid, much less the Death Dealer's lover.

Michael shook Shane's hand, who simply said, "Don't hold back."

The bell rung. Michael stood there trying to remember how to shift. A pregnant pause and then the snickering in the audience. Shane, the Lycan, grinned and launched at the still human Michael.

Without hesitation Michael dodged and felt _it_. His skin grew taut over his muscles, his eyes darken and his claws grew razor sharp. The crowd awed.

Michael felt free; he took a predatory stance and zeroed in on Shane. This time, when Shane sprang, he met Michael's claws. Shane tumbled backward and wiped the blood from his nose. He tried to retaliate, but Michael's speed was supernatural and the next blow hit Shane in the lower back, effectively paralyzing all movement. It was over.

The announcer, whose name was apparently Ted, lifted Michael's hand in the air while the spectators whooped and yelled.

"Wow! That was amazing wasn't it? Let's give it up for our winner, the hybrid…. MICHAEL! Makes one glad he's on our side!"

Michael jumped over the ropes as Cassandra walked up and congratulated him.

"That was splendid Michael!"

Michael smiled, quite pleased with himself.

* * *

Selene ran without a direction. Once her headache cleared, so did her thoughts about storming the Lycan keep and rescuing Michael. She needed more intel and a better plan, so she went to the one man who could help: Sebastian.

She tracked him down a day later and cornered him in the record section of the library.

"Selene! What the fuck? You scared the shit out of me!"

A sarcastic "sorry" slipped past her undead lips.

"Jesus, I don't suppose you are here for a reunion?"

Sebastian took in Selene's stiff posture. "No, I didn't think so. What can I do for you today?"

Selene quickly put Sebastian up to date on the events since their break-in at Antigen. When she finished, Sebastian pulled out a file on a Doctor Jonathan Crane.

"Who is he?" she asked, flipping through the pages.

Sebastian clasped his hands together and sighed. "He is our problem. I believe he is the dead doctor's second in command and that he runs a secret operation underneath the city, with an entrance located quite near to where you and your daughter were attacked."

Selene nodded, imprinting the bastard's record to her memory.

"I know what you want from me Selene. There is a police entrance located two blocks away from the compound, installed there for the Lycan raids, although now I know what a farce those were. I can take you there and provide backup if needed."

"Thanks, it'll be just like old times," replied Selene, flashing her fangs. She liked Sebastian; he might be the only human she could learn to trust and not kill. After all, he wasted no time screwing around.

Within moments, Sebastian dropped her off and promised to be posted nearby.

Selene drew on her hood and entered the premises carefully. The abandoned police station had become a part of the sewer tunnels but most importantly, they reeked of Lycans. _I must be close_.

"Okay Selene, the next door on your right corresponds to their storage room. Once inside, thread carefully as you'll be in their territory. Good luck," said Sebastian, his voice fading out in Selene's earpiece.

She took a second to breathe in the silence and darkness. No matter how many centuries she lived, she would always be a creature of the night and ventures like this always proved it. The lyrics of an old English song flitted through her mind_: in the night, no control, through the wall, something's breaking…_

A few seconds of contemplation and she managed to locate and pry open the door within the wall.

She stepped through cautiously, a hand on her holster. But there was no one inside the box filled room. However, a heartbeat later, a corner of the room was filled with light and a man tripped inside.

"Fuck!" he cursed, oblivious to the Death Dealer in the shadows, "Bloody stupid Crane! Move 20 crates of weapons! Yeah right! As if she was brain dead! Coming here and attacking us…"

He grabbed a crate and left, mumbling, "…and he wants to be here! These are fucking heavy!"

Selene frowned, more concerned about the _he_ than the weapons. She decided to explore the facility further and she was going to start with their jails.

* * *

Crane exploded. He slammed his fists against the keyboard after learning about his men's failure to bring the Death Dealer's head on a platter.

"No," he whispered, "they didn't fail. She will come, because I have something she wants. We just have to be prepared." He lifted his gaze to the few remaining men and roared, "WELL WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WAITING FOR?"

When his men scattered, Crane initiated a thermal scan of all the current inhabitants underground. It would plot the dots on the map of the facility and label unknowns like Michael and Selene with a blue 'X'.

His first hit came a few minutes later, but judging by the vicinity of the Lycans and location, it was probably Michael in the training room. The next hit was a thing of beauty. Selene was lurking in the catacombs.

Crane punched in the code for his personal vault, retrieved a luminescent red pellet and left. _There were matters to attend to_.

* * *

Selene groaned, frustrated by the lack of prisoners. There were no security guards and whatever Lycan had crossed her way, she easily evaded. Her senses were in frenzy; she felt Michael near, could almost taste his scent under her mouth but all evidence before her signaled otherwise.

_I think I'll have to return another day. I need more surveillance._

It was too quiet, too simple so she decided to listen to her well-honed instincts.

Selene was in the middle of the corridor when a man stepped forward.

This man was different; he wasn't shocked to see her there and this moment of hesitation on her part cost her dearly.

He raised his gun and shot. Something hit her neck and wrapped itself around but Selene was immune to pain. She slammed Crane against the wall, yanking his right arm out of his socket.

He didn't howl though; _he laughed_.

Selene didn't understand, until her arms went limp, fell asleep. And pretty soon, all of her was numb too. It was all too late.

Minutes, hours, maybe days later, Selene warily opened her eyes. Her vision was blurry but she could make out the prison bars. _Fuck_ she thought groggily, _getting captured is not part of the plan!_

She lifted herself up from the fungus-infested floor and wiped the slime from her face with distaste. _Incredible how standards for prisons declined. At least Lycans enjoyed certain health benefits before I disposed of them._

A quick inventory and she realized she was screwed. She used both her hands to feel the instrument on her throat; she couldn't remove it. Then she found a chain latched onto her right ankle, _made out of diamond_, practically unbreakable in her current state. And finally, what was perhaps the most disturbing piece of information; Michael had not come to her rescue.

Selene yanked on the bars in frustration, pulling her restraint taut. "Let me out of here so I can rip you limb from limb, fucking beasts!"

No one answered and Selene withdrew to the edge of her cell but did not slump in panic. She stood up, slipped on her icy exterior and waited in the shadows for whatever fool wanted to play mind games with her.

* * *

Two hours later she was looking into the eyes of Crane, who smirked smugly at the captive Death Dealer.

"So, we finally meet. The legendary Selene, may I ask to what we owe the honor? Why scour our lands when I heard that you have a daughter and your own coven to take care of?"

"Drop the act, I know who and what you are and I know you have Michael here!"

Crane looked thoughtful for a second. "Aw yes! The hybrid, Michael?"

"Yes!" Selene growled.

"Nope. Haven't seen him around, maybe you should check the morgue? Isn't that where all dead bodies go? Or file a missing persons claim with Detective Sebastian."

Selene eyes iced to cerulean lasers as she bared her fangs and gripped the bars, ignoring the electric current running through her.

She broke through and hoisted Crane off his feet "Don't fuck with me! I-"

But the choker wrapped around her throat cut her off. She released Crane and limped backwards, reaching out to the wall for support. The room spun around her and all her pain was concentrated on a single vein. It pulsed and with each heartbeat her blood rushed out of her body.

"Do you like my new creation? It's a leech. A clever bug designed to drain a vampire of the one thing they can't live without, blood."

Selene clawed at the apparatus. "It hurts less if you don't fight it. Believe me."

He turned his back on the vampire, leaving her lifeless and unconscious.

* * *

Michael was administering vaccines today. It was a routine task, sterilize, inject, bandage, and the line was long. Apparently it was imperative that the entire population receive this particular flu vaccine.

He was also lost in thought. In his mind he saw a woman, clad in skintight leather, but so utterly vulnerable. Her eyes held the hint of a question as his own hands travelled to her front zipper. Deep earthy brown orbs, so human despite the coldness of their owner. For once he saw Death Dealer's stoic mannerisms as a façade for the beautiful woman underneath, _Selene_.

Michael shook his head and her image rippled and disappeared; he was halfway done so he took a break. He found Jason waiting inside their office.

"Did you hear? Crane's got her!"

"Who?"

"Selene! His men dragged a body a couple hours ago, but everyone knew it was a vampire and _her_ since no one else could travel in daylight. And they are saying that she has -" he stopped, "wait what's wrong?"

Michael did not know why his face suddenly paled. He was supposed to be glad. This was what he wanted, a chance to confront the vampire, make her pay for taking his life away. But then what was stopping him?

He, the man with unquestionable morals, the doctor was not as rash. There was that and the fact that she kept cropping up in his dreams in a most intriguing way.

"I have to speak with Crane. Do you know where he is?"

"Yeah, he's at the control room"

Michael nodded and sped off immediately to find Crane. Their talk was long overdue.

**Confrontation will wait till next chapter and we will also return to Eve and David. Please Review!**


	7. Destination

**Chapter 7: Destination**

**I want to thank Sarah and 3 and First Death for inspiring this chapter. And a million thanks to all those readers and reviewers! This chapter is a record length and it's now my goal to top each chapter in length. Enjoy! Updated: 2/1/13**

Eve wasn't a stranger to panic; as a matter of fact she often felt it during her childhood years. The pain, humiliation and fear brought about by induced transformations as a young child had left her very well acquainted with such emotions. A part of her would always remain incurably scarred and her mother's absence was certainly not helping.

She was careful though; she didn't dare voice out loud her concerns to David or anyone in Thomas' archaic coven. She was planning to seek her mom soon and did not want anyone to stop her.

"Eve! Concentrate! Your stance is slipping!" David's voice interrupted her thoughts.

During Selene's absence he had agreed to train her and she was quite a natural. He focused first on beginner's defensive maneuvers; quickly moving to more advanced techniques when he tried to teach Eve how to properly throw a punch.

Eve remembered thinking what a silly man he was and showing him her 6-inch razor sharp claws. David soon learned that Eve was a formidable opponent who just by slightly tapping into her ultimate reservoir could have him dead on ground in seconds. That kind of power would do well in a novice fight, but experience would trump force with older foes.

"Garr!" she growled, giving in to her inner beast. She let loose and collided with David, slamming him into the stone pillar. He lay there, covered in dust and for a second Eve thought, _Hell, I killed him this time._

But David just rubbed his head and laughed. "That was much better! Just like your mother…" he trailed off, Selene's absence piercing the air poignantly.

He rose and brushed the dust off his coat. "I think that is enough for today. I must speak with my father. Will you be alright for awhile?"

Eve nodded and watched David leave. Then she grabbed her own sword, a beautiful gift presented by Thomas. And although he was still a decidedly disturbing man, he had impeccable taste. The blade was light and flexible while the hilt accommodated her petite hand perfectly. Three scarlet rubies adorned the cross-guard.

Her fingers grasped the sturdy weight of the sword. She swung it back and forth, slicing through imaginary Lycan foes. David had introduced her to a plethora of weapons; chains, guns, tasers, and his own personal favorite, whips. But chains were too _raw_, tasers too reminiscent of the police and whips _too David's_.

David though insisted on basic gun training and while Eve learned it all right, _guns_ were especially not for her. She couldn't wield guns with the same cool that Selene always radiated. So Eve stuck to swords, and it worked.

She pirouetted a couple more times, lunging forward with the final thrust. Satisfied with her mastery, she quickly clean her sword and began walking back to her chambers.

Nothing had changed in the murky and dim caverns except that the vampires were much more cordial. Thanks to David's revival at the hands of her mum, the entire coven, Thomas included, had adopted a reverential attitude towards her.

She was passing by David's quarters when two male voices arguing loudly stopped her. Widening her eyes in realization of their identities, she couldn't help but press her head lightly against the door. Her hearing was supernaturally good and she easily caught their words; it didn't make them any easier to process, though.

"By the Elders, David! Think about what you are asking me! I can't let you go after her, not when you almost recently died! She made her choice to go alone and I will not let you embark on a suicide mission!" Thomas spoke, banging his fist on the table.

"Well neither can we abandon, _her_, of all people to such a fate! I owe her my life and going out there is the only honorable thing I can do," said David.

A moment passed and Eve heard someone stifle a cry. Someone moved –David – and began slowly; "Father…I understand your worry, but there isn't anything to fear anymore, not when we have hope for the first time in decades. Selene's blood didn't just grant immunity to the sun, it revitalized _everything_. Imagine this power for the rest of our coven."

David was now pacing in the room, "Blood is no longer cloned and increasingly difficult to find. But I don't need to feed as often. Do you see father?"

Thomas sighed, "Alright son. But first you must look at these." He tossed something onto the table and Eve pressed her face closer in anticipation.

"Detective Sebastian, the human cop, came with these a day ago. He said he had dropped Selene off here and then never heard from her again."

"I know him, what are these?"

"He believes that the Lycans were working on new weapons, items more potent than their UV rounds. Weapons based on our need to drink blood. It could be that the Death Dealer was incapacitated by such an artifact," finished Thomas grimly.

Eve gasped, chastising herself for waiting, for not going to her mother's side sooner, for letting her leave alone in the first place!

"Please be careful," added Thomas.

"I will father and if possible I will leave as early as next dawn. It'll be less suspicious and it's too close to nightfall now. Lycans will be on alert."

Eve heard the approaching footsteps and scrambled away from the door, racing back to her room. _Next dawn will be too late!_

Somewhere, deep within herself, she knew. She knew just like how her pre-Antigen escape visions were of her real, not dead mother. Except now, she felt more certain that she would find her dead.

Holding on to the memory of her mother's arms and using the sudden, heart-wrenching throb as strength, she decided. She was going to find Selene, _now_. But first, she needed to stop by the armory.

* * *

Michael located Crane amidst various scientists and guards, all buzzing with excitement.

"Ahem," he cleared his throat and caught Crane's eye. Before he never noticed how they gleamed almost unnaturally, or how his smile was more of sneer. Furthermore, his skin prickled and his claws of their own volition wanted to extend.

His discomfort was not lost on Crane, who dismissed everyone with an abrupt, "Leave us!"

The room cleared and Michael gritted out, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Crane waved his hand dismissively, "Because it would simply aggravate you," he gestured at Michael's defensive stance, "I was right and in that state I simply cannot let you _anywhere_ near my high security catch."

Michael curled his hands into fists, suddenly on the edge. _It was his right to know the truth goddamn it!_

"I don't fucking care! You promised! I need to talk to her! And if you won't let me –."

Crane cut him off and his eyes narrowed dangerously, a feral red hue lining the iris, "You'll what precisely? Don't forget who found you, _dog_, or that you're surrounded by—."

"By what?" growled Michael.

Crane blinked and rearranged his features, "Nothing. You're right, how about I schedule a brief visit tomorrow? I will have to be present and I'm swamped with work. That suit you better?"

Michael nodded, although he felt anything but appeased. He decided to go outside for awhile, thinking that tonight he was going to visit the Death Dealer, Crane's instructions be damned!

* * *

Selene woke up on the ground, feeling extremely nauseous and lightheaded. _Fucking dogs!_ She stood shakily on her legs before promptly expelling the remaining blood in her body.

"Ugh!" she muttered in disgust, running her hand across her mouth. She wiped off the grime in her outfit and cried out again at the feel of the cursed leech on her neck. However, it did not seem to be activated and she wouldn't dare touch it in case it was rigged.

It did give her an opportunity though. She examined the chain at her foot and while the anklet was diamond encased, the attachment on the wall was not. Selene smirked, drew two powerful breaths, and delivered two successful kicks to the clamp, unhinging it from the wall.

She was free, but she eyed the electrified bars warily. Her strength was quickly returning to her as she channeled her reserves of Alexander Corvinus' blood. She pooled images of Eve and Michael and her desire to see then into her next move: smashing into the electrified bars, grabbing two and prying them open as voltage shocked her mercilessly.

Her slim figure slipped through and she tumbled out. On her knees, she used one arm to brace herself against the opposite wall. She waited a second for her hair to stop smoking and her blood to heal her charred hands.

She examined them, wriggling her fingers; the skin was red, blistered and cracked apart with each move. Not willing to spare another second, she limped towards the exit.

There were no guards, no other Lycan and for once it made sense. Crane wouldn't trust anyone else and probably felt that his contraptions were enough. After their encounter, he could expect her to be out for a while so security cameras wouldn't be checked anytime soon.

If Selene had to guess, she probably had 10 minutes, tops, before anyone noticed her absence, especially if it was nighttime. She moved with the shadows and reached a sewer entrance. Taking one quick look back, she entered the enclosed vent and hoped it would lead to her freedom.

It did. She was covered in scratches, bruises and mud but the cool winter air never felt better.

The tunnel had led her to the outskirts of the city, a clearing surrounded by shrubs and trees. She was getting ready to all but race back to her daughter when she died all over at the image in front of her.

* * *

Michael left the rest of his patients to Jason after his clash with Crane. He needed to clear his head. This place was doing something to him, changing something within him, perhaps permanently.

A knock on the door broke through the cloud. "Come in." It was Cassandra.

"Hey..." she said softly, "I heard about what happened. You alright?"

Michael nodded.

She closed the door and sat next to him. "I know it can be hard—this life—but I want you to know I'm here for you."

"I appreciate it. You've been one of the few people I would call a friend."

Cassandra toyed with the hem of her skirt. "Just a friend…?" she asked, lifting her shy gaze to meet his.

Michael did not ignore her question but before he could answer honestly, Cassandra brought her lips to his. Michael froze and Cassandra pulled back, sighing in resignation. "It's another woman isn't it?"

"What?" Michael said perplexed.

"She's a lucky woman," she replied simply.

"Well…sure," Michael replied, not knowing why her words bothered him. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Cassandra smiled.

"What do you know about Crane?"

"Crane?"

"Yeah, what is he like? You must have known him for a long time."

Now it was Cassandra's turn to look unnerved. She fidgeted and looked at anywhere else but Michael.

"Well, what would you like to know? He's like the rest of us, except well, its completely understandable, being in charge, to be irritating and commanding."

"What's his role in all of this?" he gestured around them.

"He was more or less Antigen's second in command until…" she glanced up at him, "Look, I'm not sure I'm supposed to talk to you about this."

Michael ran his hand through his hair in frustration. "About what? I'm fucking tired of all this secrecy. I need answers!" He grabbed Cassandra by the shoulders, "Please."

"Okay, Ok. I'll tell you this. Don't trust Crane. His thirst for revenge and domination over all species, especially vampires, has clouded his judgment. The truth is many of us wouldn't mind the co-existence. Even with humans if they would stop hunting us, but even that was a _lie_," she whispered as if revealing some terrible secret.

She suddenly stood up and made her way to the door. She stopped with her hand on the doorknob. "You're a special guy. Don't turn into their lab rat."

Michael sat in silence for who knew how long. _Too long_. He grabbed his jacket and decided to test Crane's theory as to who exactly would try to stop him from leaving the compound.

Turns out no one did. Michael remained nearby but found a pleasant clearing hidden among the trees. He stood staring at the gnarled, leafless barks as once again he was reminded that he could leave, pretend this never happened. He could return to the States and meet another girl like Samantha, make his life with her.

But deep down he knew he could never return to his old life. Surprisingly the loss did not pain him, it was almost as if he had already accepted his fate a long time before tonight. He thought of Cassandra's words and finally to Selene who waited for him back at the compound.

Feeling something that could only be described as pre-destination, he turned around and found himself staring into a pair of lovely wide brown eyes.

"Michael?" Selene heard herself whisper as their eyes locked. She stood transfixed, as she always did, by his masculine presence and captivating gaze. She felt like her old self; the young woman lost and confused after her family's massacre; the one who found refuge in what she thought was a benevolent man.

This time she wanted to fling herself to the man, (_alive!_), in front of her and for once cry out her fears like she did that night six centuries ago. But she couldn't, not while her once lover regarded her with total disbelief and unwarranted displeasure.

Never had Michael's eyes contained such conflicting emotions, among them hate, and worst of all, directed at her.

"Selene? The Death Dealer?" he ground out.

Selene winced at his tone. She had imagined and prepared herself for a million possible scenarios: his death, imprisonment, torture, but none of it mattered when this one was the worst of all: _he doesn't remember_.

Forget escaping with her own piece of happiness, Selene was in her own personal living nightmare right now. Unable to speak, she only nodded.

Next thing she knew, a male body slammed her to the rocks, pinning both her arms above her while maintaining another arm at her throat.

An unusual thought darted across her mind when she saw that Michael had done it. _Even as a young hybrid he had been able to sneak up on me._

Selene felt the stirrings of a warm blush sweep up her face. Her thoughts strayed to the first time he snuck up on her, while she was clad in nothing but a blanket, holding Lucian's pendant.

His body felt just as deliciously good as it had felt the night before, during their first time together. He still had an ability to set her ablaze with his touch, his scorching heat causing her own icy flesh to shiver. She had been craving his presence for eons and was _almost_ lost in the moment.

"Stop staring at me like that!" he commanded.

"Why? Michael!" she said urgently, "Don't you remember who I am?"

"Yes, you're the one responsible for turning me into this animal! You ruined my life and for what? Your misplaced, self-righteous quest to avenge your family?"

Selene's mouth gaped open, speechless. _Oh Michael, what lies have they told you?_

"ANSWER ME!" Michael rattled her roughly.

"I-I, Michael you can't possibly believe their lies! You were dying when I turned you; they're the ones who lied. It was Crane who found you, right? He has manipulated the truth, turned you against me!"

"And why? Why would he do that when you're the vampire and enemy here?" he threw back at her, his arms unforgivingly tight around her wrists.

Selene did not fight, suddenly remembering how she didn't believe the truth about Viktor when Kraven presented it to her either. She realized that both situations mimicked each other perfectly. And she was clearly Kraven here.

So she tried a different approach and tore down all her walls around her emotions, left herself exposed, pleading with brutal honesty as she searched Michael's own pair for any sign of recognition.

And there was. A spark behind his glaring eyes and Selene grasped to this lifeline with all her soul.

"No!" she resumed vehemently, "You can't possibly believe this. I can see that you already don't. I _know_ you Michael," her voice dropped down to a whisper, "and you know me. So please…"

Michael stared at her for a long time, long enough for Selene to hope. But his next words were, "I'm truly sorry, but I just can't trust you."

"So what? You'll turn me in? I don't think so, Michael. You wouldn't dare harm another person if you could help it," she said with such a certainly that made Michael pause.

She took advantage of his silence to press, "Give me three facts. Three facts and I'll spot the holes in all of them. That's all I'm asking for."

"Ok," said Michael, removing his arm from Selene's throat but keeping her arms pinned, "You are a crazed Death Dealer who kills her own kind."

"Wrong. I'm saner than Crane and I killed Viktor, a vampire Elder, when I learned that he was the one who killed my family, not the Lycans. Next."

"You bit me in order to kill me and foil Antigen's experiment," he stated coldly.

Selene cried out in frustration, "Michael! I would never! You were dying from silver poisoning –"

Michael cut her off, "And what? Antigen is also the enemy? Because as far as I'm concerned, I was wounded and they saved me."

"No, actually they are the ones who held us captive for 12 years," she retorted coolly.

Michael froze, he wasn't aware of that fact.

Selene softened her features and leaned in, "Do you see now? Come with me and if your memories don't return you can always leave. I won't ever hurt you, Michael."

That close, Selene could see the stubble on his chin, the birthmark on his cheek. He leaned in closer as well, till their noses brushed. She felt his warm breath on her lips when he asked, "Why?"

"Because I lo –"

But she never got to finish. Because Crane appeared.


	8. Realization

**Chapter 8: Realization**

**Words in italics adapted from Greg Cox's novelization and no, I don't own Underworld. Updated 2/1/13**

**Michael's POV**

Michael knew the moment he was a goner. It was when Selene stared at him with such a longing, he didn't know what to do with it. In a way it reminded him of Samantha, but that was where the resemblance ended. Because Samantha wasn't a fearless, legendary warrior. She wasn't the mysterious, lithe and strong woman in front of him. And for some reason that unnerved him.

"Stop staring at me like that!" he commanded.

"Why? Michael!" she said urgently, "Don't you remember who I am?"

On cue, a million memories pushed against the dam, threatening to burst, yet he could only spew out the story that Crane had spoon-fed him.

"Yes, you're the one responsible for turning me into this animal! You ruined my life and for what? Your misplaced, self-righteous quest to avenge your family?"

The words were unbearably nasty and Selene flinched. Some part of Michael knew the real story—the massacre of her family at the hands of vampires, but he brushed it off. For Michael, it was not enough. After days of people evading his questions, she needed to respond.

"ANSWER ME!" Michael rattled her roughly by the shoulders.

"I-I, Michael you can't possibly believe their lies! You were dying when I turned you; they're the ones who lied. It was Crane who found you, right? He has manipulated the truth, turned you against me!"

"And why? Why would he do that when you're the vampire and enemy here?" he threw back at her, unconsciously gripping her wrists tighter.

But she did not even whimper. Instead she turned her piercing brown eyes and something within Michael roused.

_He felt her heartbeat pulse within his head... The more blood he took in, the more synchronized the disparate pulses became…until at last they merged in a perfect union. A feeling of ineffable peace washed over him, carrying away all his pains, fears, and doubts. _

"No!" she resumed vehemently, "You can't possibly believe this. I can see that you already don't. I _know_ you Michael," her voice dropped down to a whisper, "and you know me. So please…"

Michael shook his head, perhaps once he had trusted her. "I'm truly sorry, but I just can't trust you."

"So what? You'll turn me in? I don't think so, Michael. You wouldn't dare harm another person if you could help it," she said with such a certainly that made Michael pause.

"Give me three facts. Three facts and I'll spot the holes in all of them. That's all I'm asking for," she stated and Michael nodded.

And so the questions started, and with each answer, he was beginning to believe her a bit more. Especially when his world once again did a somersault with the revelation that 12 years had passed. His mind began reeling at its significance.

He turned his head and found her alabaster features mere inches away, "Do you see now? Come with me and if your memories don't return you can always leave. I won't ever hurt you, Michael."

And he believed her; saw the truth in her hypnotic eyes. Another memory made its way through the cracks in the dam.

_She cradled his head against her lap as the blood flowed between them. She came back….for me._ _A contented sigh escaped his lips, and for the first time he wondered why exactly she had returned, and how she had happened to arrive in time to rescue does it matter? he thought. She came back…for me._

_ "I didn't feel like watching you die today," she said coolly, as though what had just transpired between them was no big deal._

_Yeah, right, Michael thought. He wasn't fooled by her hard-boiled soldier routine, but he let it slide. If that was how she wanted to play it, he was okay with it for now. Let her have her shell. I've heard her heartbeat. I know how much she cares._

The past and present merged and he intuitively asked, "Why?"

He didn't catch her answer because she suddenly convulsed in his arms. She clawed at her throat as a black choker came to life. He recognized it from the weapons development department.

When she fell, he caught her, but two pairs of hands soon removed her from his sight. Crane and his men had arrived.

"Well done Michael! Thank you for distracting her long enough to not allow her to escape. I'm so glad you finally saw the truth."

Michael started to rebel but thought the better of it. Instead he gazed at Selene's body, being taken to god knows where.

Crane patted him on the back like a good dog and they all retreated in the same stealthy fashion they arrived in.

Immediately Michael's legs gave out and he fell to the floor, absolutely disgusted at himself for letting Selene slip so easily out of his grasp. He remembered too late.

But what was the alternative? There were at least a dozen Lycans with Crane and tipping him off about his current state of mind wouldn't be wise.

He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to visualize where Selene was. He didn't expect it to work when images of the forest and a person running invaded his mind. Not questioning this miracle, he soared to his feet and began chasing the visions.

He saw the clearing and the dead trees he gazed upon earlier. Perhaps Selene had managed to escape and if she was being pursued, he would come to her rescue.

He transformed and sprinted through the forest, so quick he did not turn fast enough to avoid the figure he collided with.

It wasn't Selene. But a little girl dressed in a blue pea coat.

Her eyes widen in astonishment and her lips parted. Michael himself was stunned that his vision was coming from this adorable petite girl. But taking a step back, he observed her widened stance and out stretched _claws_.

"_What_ are you?" he whispered.

Her next response knocked the wind out of him.

"I'm your daughter," the little girl exclaimed.

"M-my wh-what!?" he choked out.

"Yes!" she said exasperated, "Where is mum-I mean Selene? She left days ago to find you." Eve caught Michael's suddenly guilty glance and quickly asked, "What happened?"

Michael groaned and slumped against the nearest tree. He was such an idiot for letting Selene go. It was the cruelest of all ironies that he lost her when he finally remembered. It was even crueler to realize that he had a daughter unbeknownst to him for the past 12 years.

"What is your name?" he asked softly.

"Eve"

_A perfectly fitting name_ he thought; the first of her kind.

There was no doubt that Eve was his daughter. Her full lips and soft facial features were reminiscent of her mother. But her eyes, the deepest black and – he suspected her hybrid nature – came from him.

His last memory before the gap was the night before their escape. He had been checking on some last minute details concerning the ship that was to take them away from the mess that Budapest was becoming. Then he saw her, slender and powerful, running towards him, screaming his name.

He didn't think twice. He ripped his shirt off, transforming into a hybrid, roaring at whoever tried to hurt her. His mind blanked out after a projectile threw him in the water.

That pain had only lasted a second, but what he was now feeling was crippling. Tears of anger and frustration blinded his sight. He was angry with himself for forgetting the woman who had saved him, the woman he loved. He wanted to yield to the hybrid whenever he thought of his daughter held by those bastards, deprived of her parents' love. His newfound feelings for the creature here—part him, part Selene—were intense.

He looked up at Eve, who was waiting patiently in front of him, but holding back tears of her own.

Overcome by a sense of protectiveness and longing, he gathered the child tightly in his arms and stroked her hair, repeating the words, "We'll get her back", like a mantra.

For what was a dozen years apart when these meant seconds in an immortal's life? Michael would simply have to spend the rest of his life making sure both of them were happy, for they had all suffered enough.


End file.
